


The New Moon

by monbae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Light Angst, M/M, Modern Time Sun and Moon God!au, Soft & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbae/pseuds/monbae
Summary: The moon has to fade, but that doesn't mean his love for the sun has to do it too.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	The New Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mournancholy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mournancholy/gifts), [sun_incarnate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_incarnate/gifts).



> happy birthday to my favorite boy <3

He sleeps with his back towards Juyeon, the tattoo of the sun on the middle of his back a pale orange in the morning light shining through open windows. With his hair spread across the pillow in the soft pattern of a halo, his body rising and falling with every breath he takes, Changmin looks the most relaxed he has been in decades. 

Juyeon leans over his thin frame, hands on the fragile arc of his waist as he kisses his forehead, chapped lips brushing over sharp edges and soft curves. Changmin stirs from his sleep, pushing his face deeper into the fluffy material of the pillow before turning his head towards Juyeon, a delicate smile hiding in the corners of his lips. 

“Why are you back so early?” his voice still dull from sleep as he puts a long stray lock behind Juyeon ear, hand cupping the side of his face. He smiles when Juyeon leaves a feather-light kiss against his palm. 

“What do you mean by so early? It’s already morning, you should be up by now if you don’t want to be late for work,” he says, and chuckles how fast Changmin’s eyes widen, sitting up abruptly, sheets pooling across his lap. He mutters a low curse under his breath before getting out of the bed barefoot on the cold ground as he leaves the room.

Juyeon throws his tired body back into the silk sheets, head sinking into the pillow as he laughs, small giggles shaking his shoulders, the warm touch of the blanket a soothing feeling against his cold, naked back. He can hear the shower running, amusement pulling his lips into a grin as he plays with a strand of hair, waiting for Changmin to come back. He doesn’t notice the pass of time as he falls asleep with the constant tiredness eating at his body and mind.

He jolts with a sudden movement as water droplets hit his face, with Changmin’s pissed off expression before his eyes as he leans over him. He’s naked, with his skin still wet from the shower, water dripping down his body into the sheets and Juyeon. His weight in his lap is familiar and Juyeon automatically brings his hands to Changmin’s hips, well-manicured ivory nails digging into the soft flesh. 

“That was so unnecessary from your part,” he frowns, lips turning down as he braces himself with his hands on Juyeon’s waist. Despite his hands being wet, the warmth of it runs under Juyeon’s skin like fire, goosebumps erupting on its way. “You could have just gone to sleep without waking me up,” he whines, his lips in a pout.

“But I missed you Sunshine,” he says, fingers dancing over his skin, smiling when it makes Changmin shiver in his hold. 

“You could have waited until we both wake up, it’s Saturday for the Goddess’s sake,” he says, voice barely above a whisper but there’s a mischievous glint in his dark brown eyes before his fingers start to run up and down Juyeon’s side. He can’t hold back the loud shriek, body twisting away, hands retreating from the other’s hips in order to protect himself from the sudden tickle attack. Changmin is stronger than him, caging Juyeon into the sheets with his thighs on either side of his waist. The air fills with his loud, almost deafening laugh and it sounds like the chime of a million tiny bells ringing in the middle of a violent windstorm. His body shakes uncontrollably, but he has given up the fight and lets the other continue the sweet torture - laughing so hard it brings tears to his eyes. 

Changmin stops tickling him eventually, hands relaxing over his rib cage, fingers almost sinking in the gaps between his bones. The new moon is slowly coming closer and Juyeon will eventually fade from Changmin’s side for the smallest amount of time. He _already_ misses him even though he’s still here.

He leans over him, their faces only a few inches away and smiles at him, fingers smoothing out the tired lines of his face, gently wiping away the tears from Juyeon’s eyes, expression distorting with annoyance as he lifts his hands to show the excess of glitter on his fingers. “I’ll have to wash the sheets again, this isn’t funny anymore,” he huffs, grinding the golden sparkles between his fingers, before smearing it across the pillow next to Juyeon’s head. Juyeon chuckles at him before linking his arms at the back of Changmin’s neck, pulling him closer as their lips finally touch in a sweet kiss. 

He sighs into the kiss when he can feel the wet touch of Changmin’s body on his, heat coiling in his stomach as the burning sensation of his body lights the fire under Juyeon’s skin, slowly melting the ice from his muscles. The tides were strong last night and he feared that he won’t survive until the sunrise. Juyeon still feels the icy water around his ankles as the waves bit into his legs, painting his skin in black. 

He can feel Changmin’s stable heartbeat against his own as their chests are being pressed together, their kiss just a little bit eager, lips moving lazily against each other. Juyeon threads his fingers through Changmin’s wet hair, pressing his thumb into that sensitive spot he knows all so well, grinning into the kiss when Changmin barely swallows the whines wanting to escape through his lips. 

“I can’t with you today,” he finally gives up and turns on his side, arms snaking around Juyeon’s shoulder as he brings their bodies closer. Juyeon pushes his face into the crook of his neck with his lips against Changmin’s collarbone, leaving a tender kiss against it. “Go to sleep already, love,” it’s whispered into his hair. 

Juyeon inhales the fresh, flowery scent of Changmin’s sun-kissed skin, tangles their legs together by pushing a cold limb between the other’s warm thighs. He can slowly feel how the warmth covers all his senses, cold fingers almost melting into the burning touch of the sun under his fingertips. His eyes close finally as he buries himself closer into the hug, the heat between their bodies a soothing pressure on his slowly fading consciousness. 

It’s late afternoon when he finally wakes up. The blankets covering his shoulders, but he still shudders because of the coldness engraved into his bones, hands twisting into the empty space next to him. The bedsheets are still warm, but as he tugs on them to cover himself they gradually lose the heat inside themselves. Juyeon sighs into the empty room, turning on his back to watch the light-shadow play across the ceiling, different shades of purples and oranges dancing tirelessly on the white walls. He reaches his arm out in front of himself wincing at the paleness of his skin, his fingers almost unable to move from the numb feeling inside them. 

“You’re doing it again.”

He sits up abruptly at the loud ring of Changmin’s voice through the room, catching him standing by the door, his smaller frame hidden by one of Juyeon’s t-shirts, falling delicately until his mid-thighs. His silver half-moon necklace sits proudly where his collar bones meet in the middle, sparkling when it catches the light. 

His cheeks are flushed with a pale pink color. He’s extremely beautiful like this and Juyeon falls for him even more, even though Changmin has his whole heart already. 

The sudden light breeze coming through the open windows makes shivers crawl down his spine, his skin turning a lighter shade of purple and pale blue and he hugs himself tight with his thin arms around his chest. 

“Do you want to eat something?”

Changmin sits down next to him, sliding his hand up and down his back, making small sparks erupt under his touch. Juyeon shakes his head, ebony hair cascading over his face.

“Do you want to take a bath?”

“Let’s shower instead.”

And Changmin doesn’t complain when Juyeon tugs him by the hand and pulls him into the direction of the bathroom. 

He turns the water until it burns his hand and stands under it until he can feel the burning of it in his muscles. There’s a pair of arms curling around his middle and he feels the ghost touch on his back as Changmin kisses the phrases of the moon carved along his spine. He melts into it, throwing his head back against Changmin’s shoulder, hands settling over his. 

Everything is warm, almost scalding. But it’s only temporary because as soon as he will turn the water off the coldness will be back, biting into his skin, making the blues and purples bloom across the pale surface. 

“Stop thinking about it.”

Changmin’s voice brings him back and he just realizes that they’re out from the shower and he’s sat down on the edge of the bathtub while the younger dries his hair, towel shadowing his vision from time to time. Juyeon pulls him closer by the arm he has around his waist and buries his face into Changmin’s stomach while letting the other do his task. The familiar sensation of being safe in the arms of his lover sinks into his senses and his breathing is back at a stable rhythm. 

“I was thinking of going outside to visit the lake,” he says, but Juyeon can only concentrate on the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against his ear. “We haven’t been there for a really long time. I want to see you shine before you have to go, you haven’t been yourself lately and it pains me to see you this broken.”

Juyeon sighs but stays quiet. How could the sun ever understand the loneliness of the moon that has to shine through the whole night? The stars floating around him are momentarily sparks of joy, but nothing much. He’s always alone, the cold surrounding him and nipping at his skin - that’s why the surface of the moon is always filled with darker spots and sides. No one can be as perfect and warm as the sun, because someone has to be cold and cruel too. 

Changmin lifts the towel, pushing his head up by the hand under his chin. Juyeon feels his body brighten up at the touch, waves of light shining under his skin, watching the golden glow as it reflects in Changmin’s eyes.

“You’re strong enough to survive everything, I believe in you. You have proven yourself for centuries to be able to stand strong in front of everything that has been thrown in your way. One single phrase won’t stop you from ruling the whole night sky,” he whispers against his lips before kissing him tenderly, cradling Juyeon’s face between his hands, thumb running over his cheekbone. 

_It’s so warm. I love you so much._

“I love you too,” he smiles against Juyeon’s lips before kissing him again. 

They hold hands as they walk through the familiar path to the lake. The sun is a bright orange on the mauve of the sky and Juyeon’s hand is scalding hot in Changmin’s hold, as they swing their arms between themselves. 

“What did you do today?” he asks because the silence settling around is becoming too loud. 

“Watched you sleep and chased some of your nightmares away.”

_Thank you._

Juyeon squeezes his hand lightly, smiling when Changmin does it too. 

“Then cooked something for lunch and washed your tears out of our sheets. I think we will have to start washing them separately if we don’t want to have glitter on everything. Not that I hate it, but I already have the light,” he says and lifts their hands and Juyeon looks at the way his fingertips glow with a pale yellow color against his knuckles. “Don’t want to take your shining away and anyway, they look good on you.”

_Is there a better word for this than love?_

“Babe, the only thing that looks good on me is you.”

Even after centuries of being together, Changmin’s cheeks still bloom in the prettiest shade of red when Juyeon compliments him. He can feel the loud pulse of Chagmin’s heart against his hand, how it washes through his whole body like waves. His irises become gold, pupils almost disappearing. 

_He’s overwhelmed._

Changmin tackles him to the ground and kisses him breathless. It’s not sweet and definitely not delicate, but Juyen loves this one too, like everything else Changmin gives him. 

The grass is warm against his back just like everything around him and he tries to remember the feeling, but he can’t because nothing compares to the real thing. 

With every kiss his head gets lighter until he has to pull away to catch his breath. Changmin is still unconscious above him, eyes shining bright. Juyeon cradles his face into his cold hands watching it fade away as he finally comes out of his daze. 

There’s a great patch of white peonies blooming around them.

“You lost control again,” he giggles when Changmin pouts at him. “But they are beautiful as always, just like you, love.”

Juyeon touches the petals of the one that leans extremely close to his face and they’re warm under his fingertips. 

Changmin stands up and pulls him up too, fingers intertwining naturally as they continue to walk towards the lake. Juyeon twirls him around a couple of times, watching how his eternal glow flows around him and listening to his giggles filling the empty autumn air with joy. He pulls him closer, kissing the tattoo on the nape of his neck and he feels how his own matching one starts to vibrate under his skin. 

Their lake - because Changmin is convinced that no one besides them knows about its existence - is hidden behind a small hill, its water the lightest jade that Juyeon has ever seen in his entire existence and it’s cold like ice. 

He takes his clothes off, throwing them carelessly on the grass, and goes for a swim. His breath hitches as the cold bites into his body, but he dives deeper and the water starts to become darker and darker around him, its pressure on his shoulder a familiar weight. He goes even deeper until he can’t feel his limbs anymore, fingers frozen into ice. He opens his lips and screams into the dark and cold void. It’s raw and heart-shattering, lungs filling with water before his pain explodes into tiny sparks of silver light, surrounding him like fireflies. 

There is a familiar tug on his heart. Juyeon’s lips turn with a bitter smile. 

_I made him sad._

There’s another pull, only being strange until he understands it and starts to swim towards the surface. He can’t feel the cold around him anymore, the ice in his veins melting fast as he approaches the light, breaking the surface with so much power that it leaves him speechless momentarily. 

Juyeon’s pushes the wet strands of hair behind his ears, the warm air a tender cover across his naked shoulder. He looks around, only to find Changmin sitting on the shore where he left him, fingers gripping the edges of his shirt tightly. He’s not happy but he looks relieved and that’s all that matters to him, to know that Juyeon got freed from his chains. That he can go and be free until he has to return back to him, to this world again. 

“Come here,” he mouths the words and Juyeon doesn’t even think about resisting his wish. He dives under the surface, enjoying the playful game of air bubbles around him. 

He stands up when he gets closer to the shore, the water around him glowing with a pale white light, glitter sticking to his wet skin. He takes those few steps towards him with ease, before he leans over Changmin's smaller frame and kisses his forehead gently, then his lips until he circles his arms around the back of his neck and pulls Juyeon down next to him in the tall grass. 

Juyeon laughs loudly into his hair, twisting a longer lock around his fingers, his other hand securely on Changmin’s waist. He pushes his head into the crook of Juyeon’s neck and tightens his hold around his neck. 

“I’m okay,” he whispers to the slowly fading sun, the last remaining of light holding hard into the horizon. “It’s going to be okay.”

Because they’re definitely going to be okay. They have to. 

Changmin starts to lose from his warmth, hands trembling against the back of his neck. It’s not because he will slowly have to go to sleep; it’s because he will be alone for the time being and it leaves him empty inside. 

“It’s a few days only,” he says, but Juyeon doesn’t know if he’s saying it to reassure himself or to make Changmin suffer less. “I’ll keep you cold at night.”

He closes his eyes and concentrates on the cold, white light in the middle of his chest. He feels cold again, but this time Changmin can’t warm him up anymore. Juyeon opens his eyes again and starts to whisper sweet nothings against his ear as he slowly starts to draw Changmin's favorite constellations onto his shoulder and across his back. He pulls a couple of tiny stars from the air and leaves them hanging in his hair, their light incomparable with the sun, but it’s the only thing he can give of himself before he disappears. 

Before the sun finally settles under the horizon, her last rays of light shine through Juyeon’s veiny and almost transparent hands. The blues which she leaves on the sky after setting is darker than Juyeon would have liked it. It means that he will have to go soon too. 

When the first star appears in the sky, he can’t feel anything anymore. Changmin is looking at him with unshed tears in his eyes, biting into his lips and trying to smile but it’s more of a grimace. Juyeon kisses him one last time, Changmin’s lips cold against his own.

“I love you,” he whispers before fading into white dust. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/soluvlly) | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sangjuist)


End file.
